


Establishing The Connection

by SlashyUnicorn



Series: The Life of Darren & Scott [1]
Category: Ant-Man (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darren being stubborn, Darren the sapiosexual, M/M, Pym's meddling, Scott being insistent and secretly a kid on the inside, fluff?, not really a daddy kink though, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyUnicorn/pseuds/SlashyUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want my daddy!”</p><p>“I want your daddy too.” Darren said, not realizing the implication of his words.</p><p>He was walking towards the little girl when Scott suddenly expanded beside him. </p><p>“Um.” He said, shifting his foot left and right nervously. “Okay, so this is awkward. But did you just call me daddy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Establishing The Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enkiduu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkiduu/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Establishing The Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130974) by [bukeaijun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukeaijun/pseuds/bukeaijun)



> Based on a conversation I had with a friend via twitter. Not actually a daddy kink. Well, it is, but not really?
> 
> I think I'll gift this fic to enkidu(lucifrey), thank you for making the first and only (until I post this fic) Darren/Scott fic in AO3.  
> Hopefully this fic will suffice for a tribute(and not too weird and dramatic)? Um, if, you're actually going to read this, that is.
> 
> And hope you'll continue making the fic :) Or at least end it somewhere? Please?

He was so close to surpassing Hank. He won’t let some guy—

An attractive guy, sure. Intuitive and creative— _no._ No more distraction. So he went to Scott’s house. Targeting his daughter should be the easiest way to bring the suit to him.

The little girl looked terrified, but not as much as he thought she would be. “I want my daddy!”

“I want your daddy too.” he said, not realizing the implication of his words.

He was walking towards the little girl when Scott suddenly expanded beside him.

Scott opened his mask. “Um.” he said, shifting his foot left and right nervously. “Okay, so this is awkward. But did you just call me daddy?”

What?

It was an honest mistake. He didn’t mean the words like Scott implied (Scott really should get his mind out of the gutter). But Darren covers his embarrassment by tackling Scott, trying to punch that amused look from his face. The mask quickly covers it and Scott shrink back to avoid the punch.

Oh this is going to be a long night.

\---------------------------------

Hank’s _protégé,_ Darren thought with contempt, managed to disarm his suit, and in turn, disarming him and knocking him unconscious.

Darren woke up, surprisingly, in Hank’s house of all places. He thought he’ll be in some warehouse by now getting tortured. Or killed on the side of the road. But he supposed violence was never Hank’s way. He was lying on a bed in Hank’s guestroom, his bruises and scrapes had been treated. Minor injuries only, what with his suit protecting him from most of the damage. No handcuffs in sight, but when he looked down there were ants all over the floor. _Paraponera clavata_ or bullet ants, he recalled. He’ll be in a world of pain the moment he stepped down. _Clever trick, Hank._

It was then Scott poked his head into the bedroom. “Oh hey, you’re awake.”

The ants parted when Scott walked in, and Darren noticed Scott had some sort of ear piece that he often seen Hank wore. Controlling the ants with human's mind was no longer just an imagination.

“Brought you breakfast.” Scott said, giving him a genuine small smile.

Darren frowned. “Breakfast? Forget about breakfast! Why am I here?” Ignoring the delicious smell of pancakes and how cute the topmost one had a smiley face made from maple syrup on it.

“Uh, because I knocked you unconscious and now you’re sort-of our prisoner? I guess. Sorry about that but we can’t let you make another Yellowjacket costume.”

“Wait no I mean suit.” He quickly said, before Darren can protest.

Darren scoffed. “Why don’t you just kill me then? It’ll be easier. And quicker.” He clenched his palm. “I will _never_ give in to your demand. You and Hank both. Narrow minded people with no vision of the future.”

Scott sat on the bed, seemingly unconcerned of the possibility that Darren could attack him at any minutes. He supposed it was because of his ant minions. One command and his victory would be assured.

“Don’t you know about Hydra? The organization that you were going to sell the suit to. They destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D. And all they want is to control and destroy the world. Don’t you get it? They were going to kill you after they got what they want.”

“That won’t happen, Scott. You think I haven’t made any precautions? They’ll have to buy the fuel from _me._ They can’t kill me.”

Rubbing his face as if Darren’s speech was making him tired, while in fact him and his idiotic speech was the one who gave Darren a headache, he said “ Yeah, maybe. But you do know they have their own scientist, right? They could easily not use your particles for the suit, and instead study it further for their own evil plan.”

“Evil plan? Scott they’re not villains in a movie. What are you, twelve?”

Scott sighed, throwing both of his hands in the air. “You know what? For a CEO of a big company, you can be such an idiot.”

Darren gave Scott an indignant look. “Excuse me?” _How dare he----_ But Scott stopped him before he made further protest.

“And, I’m not awake enough for this kind of conversation.” He got up, and the ants parting and closing in again after him. “So finish your breakfast and come down. Hank’s waiting for you in his study.” He turned his head slightly at the door. "Don’t worry about the ants. Much.” And sauntered away.

He closed his eyes. The need to kill was strong.

\---------------------------------

“I will never accept the fact that you chose _him_ over _me._ Never. Your effort to mentor him would be wasted!.” Darren said, looking at Scott, hate blazing in his eyes. “Why him, Hank? I mean look at him!”

Scott gave a squawk, “Hey! I’m right here, in case you didn’t know. And I happen to have a master degree in electrical engineering from a respectable university, thank you very much.”

But with a look of both Hank and Darren, it shut Scott up and he left the room with a sigh, not wanting to get caught up in more family drama. He had wondered why Hope fled so fast out of the door in the morning. Now he knew why.

\---------------------------------

“You keep looking at me with disappointment. What am I supposed to do? It’s as if I’m one of your failed experiments, waiting to be discarded as a trash!”

His eyes were red, he knew they were. And he could hear how shaky his voice sounds but he can’t seem to stop. “All I want, Hank, was just your approval. Is that so hard to give?”

Hank sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as if Darren was making his head hurts.

_Even now I’m still a disappointment. After all I’ve done. All my success._

“You’re not a disappointment, Darren.” He sat on one of his sofa, leaning back and looking at Darren directly on his eyes. And Darren wanted to believe him so much. The things that he did all over the years. His attempt to speak was cut off by Hank, one palm raised to indicate silence.

“I told you. You’re too much like me. I just---“ he paused, pained expression on his face. “I guess I was afraid.”

“Afraid of what?”

“Of you making the same mistakes as I was.” He put his head on his hand. “Of being a failure like I did.”

\---------------------------------

Darren was sitting in his room, well, Hank’s guest room, trying to do his morning meditation when Scott came in. The man stopped at the door, looking perplexed at Darren’s position. “What are you doing?”

“Meditation. Didn’t anyone teach you to knock?”

Scott just rolled his eyes and hand him a piece of paper. Which seemed to be a contract of sort.

"Sign this."

Darren narrowed his eyes. "What's this?"

"The statement that says you're not going to have anything to do, or make Yellowjacket, its fuel, and Ant Man. Ever."

"No."

"Look, I’ve talked to Hank and he said he’s gonna take over the company. To prevent you from creating anymore of the YellowJacket and making a deal with with Hydra.”

Darren turned his head so fast that he was sure he was going to get whiplashed. “He can’t do that! It’s my company!”

Scott winced. “But it was his to begin with. Think of it as him taking the reign back.”

All Darren can do was clenched his teeth. He knew he was going to lose. But he can’t let the company go. Maybe he _should,_ but---

“He'll never let you out of this house unless you sign this. So, you know, sign away."

Darren give him a look and raised one of his eyebrows as if saying _'you're ridiculous, Scott'_ but then he exhale as if in defeat. His shoulder dropping like all the fight deflated and left him. All of his hard work for the company. Gone. Because of his mentor. But he supposed maybe it was karma. He did kick Hank out of his own company before.

A hand was on his shoulder before he realized what’s going on. It was gentle, and the patient and understanding look Scott gave him was genuine. Scott seemed to be a genuine guy. With sort-of innocence that charmed everybody into liking him. “Hank said he’s going to make you the head of science for the company. Not so bad, right? You can still work on your other projects.”

He knew it was actually just to leash him but he supposed it was as good as any. Better than rotting here in Hank’s private prison.

Hand stretch, the pen was on his hand, as if Scott could read his mind. He gave a surprised look, because usually it was the other way around. He was the one who predicts. Being predictable was as uncomfortable as being an ant under a microscope, as ironic as it was.

\---------------------------------

When Hank stepped up to be the face of the company again, there was a huge hype. The original founder of a big technological company, stepping up to clean the mess left by the former CEO. Since it blew up when he was in charge of it, Darren supposed being the head of science was better than getting kicked out of the company without anything (besides, he still held a small portion of company’s share. Not enough for decision making, but enough for him to live comfortably out of it, if he was without a job).

Hank knew it was risky, letting his, as Scott put it, _‘villain-y protégé’,_ so close near anything with the possibility to recreate Pym particles but Scott convinced him with the fact that Darren had signed the contract and genuinely had no more intention to create the Yellowjacket (and that he could keep an eye on Darren more closely, instead of cutting Darren loose). _And since when you’re on first name basis with Darren? Hank also said with a frown._

Hope quickly distracted Hank from anymore question, but not before giving a small smirk at his direction. That woman got too much pleasure from his suffering, he swears. Such a prim and proper appearance but inside? Not so prim as proper as people thought she was.

Hank gave Scott the position as the head of engineering of the company, so the man could finally pay for child support. He looked happy, finally able to meet up regularly with his daughter again.

And Darren? He looked different, when he looked at himself in the mirror every morning. His obsessive look was gone. He didn’t realize know he had that kind of look, before. Black circle under his eyes were still there, with him directing all his energy on his projects, staying up late at night, but it was better than before. He wore a shirt and pants now, discarding the suit jacket, since he didn’t need to look as proper as before. Contrary to everyone’s belief, he _wasn’t_ actually obsessed with his suit.

And surprisingly, Scott was almost always there, almost every time Darren had an overtime (which means almost every day). He even went to Darren’s home in the morning, a couple of times. Attempting to wake Darren up, but actually just ruining his morning meditation, since he woke earlier than everyone else he knew, especially Scott.

His inquiry, that one time, was answered by, “Better here than alone at home. At least here I have you to annoy.” Added with that was an easy smile and charming laughs, earning a scowl from Darren.

He didn’t realize what the words implied, yet again.

\---------------------------------

As they were forced to work together, Darren beginning to see his mistake. Not that he ever admit it, of course. But Scott---Scott was actually pretty smart.

Okay, very smart.

His expertise laid in application, while Darren’s was discovery. Darren knew he rarely acknowledged or paid attention to anything other than Hank’s approval (he tried to reduce this after realizing it won’t do him any good, instead working towards the betterment for himself now) and all of his projects. But now that he seen firsthand how Scott worked, building security system and bypass problem in the company system like they were nothing, he knew he had to reevaluate his opinion. Scott wasn’t stupid. He was practical.

Darren also knew he had to stop getting aroused in awkward situation.

He was aware about his inclination to intelligence as a sexual thing. Intelligence always the most important thing to him in any of his contact with people. Business partner, subordinate, and even sexual partners. And all those words, technical terms that never before he thought will came out of Scott’s mouth. Simple and more practical solutions to problems that they had that he didn’t even think it’ll work but definitely did when handled by Scott.

It was turning him on. He was doomed.

\---------------------------------

Another thing that bothered Darren, was how quick Scott was with his compliment. It made him feel this weird combination of being satisfied and annoyed. He can’t explain the satisfaction. Perhaps Hank’s disapproval made him crave more approval than before. At least he knew he felt annoyance at the thought of Scott doing it out of spite. Mocking his dependency to Hank’s approval. But with enough observation, he could see that he compliments everybody. He sensed his compliments were somewhat different than the other…or maybe he just overthink it.

It amazed Darren how Scott had any more extra energy left for other people, after running around in the building all day, seemingly trying to solve everybody’s problem (or just because he couldn't say no to people).

“Why’d you always compliment other people? Don’t you have better things to do than showing your appreciation to all the people you met every day?”

Scott stopped what he was doing, examining new prototype of hard drive that they were going to use for the company. Him and Scott, they shared an office, maybe because of Hank wanting Scott to keep him from getting destructive, but Hank should know by now that Scott won’t be able to keep him from doing what he wanted to do. Or maybe Hank did know. Since Darren found himself working on more and more non-violent project that Scott picked, instead of the one that he wanted.

Standing by his side, which was more like shipwreck than an office, Scott said, “It’s good to build a connection, you know. They can help you a lot.”

Darren pointed his index finger at Scott. “For example, the heist you did at my lab before.”

“Yeah, that too.” He even had the nerve to look innocent. “Also, because when I compliment other people, it feels good.” He went back on working with the hard drive, examining it more closely with the magnifier and turning it around.

He can’t stop looking at Scott’s fingers, long and thick, and imagine what he could do to Darren with those fingers. “What, so you can view yourself as a generous and big-hearted person?”

“I am a generous and big-hearted person.”

Such confidence made Darren scoffed. “Don’t compliment yourself.”

“But if I don’t compliment myself then who’s gonna compliment me?” he said, not even looking at Darren’s direction. As if he lacked admirer. Scott and his good-guy looks and attitude had charmed the whole staff in the company. Hank had better watch it. “You got plenty of compliments, Scott.”

“Yeah, and plenty of insult. Especially from you.”

Darren shrugged. “I’m just telling the truth.”

Scott was about to reply when he stopped, thought about something, and said, “Mostly truth. But most of them aren’t.”

“You’re not a kid anymore, Scott, stop pouting. It’s not as cute as you think you are.”

“So you think I’m at least a bit cute.” He beamed at Darren, looking like a dog that has been given a treat.

“It astonished me how everything goes over your head.” Darren slouched down on his big, comfortable chair in his office. He wasn’t usually this lazy, always maintaining a good posture while sitting as it made it look more intimidating, but he’ll blame this on tiredness and lack of coffee.

“Alright, you want a compliment. Here’s one for you. I like it when you combined that grey Armani suit of yours with your black rimmed glasses. You look smart. And I think you’re pretty sexy wearing it.”

Scott gave him a dubious look. “Is that supposed to be a compliment or are you giving me a fashion tips? And what do you mean I look smart? I might be dense, but I’m not stupid, you know.”

Darren sighed. “I know.” He stood and walked back to his lab, leaving Scott to stand behind his desk, a puzzled look on his eyes.

He can only blame himself when he saw Scott wearing the suit and the glasses almost every day for a week. Apparently he bought a couple of new set just because of Darren. That was good, yes, because it was actually true that he liked it when Scott wore the outfit, but Hope’s smirk and Hank’s suspicious look was almost unbearable.

\---------------------------------

“What are you doing?” Darren gave Scott an annoyed look, although he didn’t push him away. But he could see the hint of desire in there, from the way his pupils got slightly larger from the kiss.

He had come to Darren’s house just to annoy him because he was bored at home (and Cassie’s on vacation with Maggie and Paxton). But it seemed he may be able to get more than what he thought he would.

“Uh. Kissing you, um, duh. I thought it was obvious.” He quickly captured another kiss, and from the way Darren gave him those moan….clearly he was on board with this.

“Stop distracting me.”

“So my kiss is a distraction huh.”

He was pretty sure the murderous look Darren gave him is only an act. Half of it at least.

“Scott. Be serious.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, Darren. Now I just want to kiss you, is it bad?” he tried the look that Hank and Hope said, on numerous time, as ‘puppy-dog-eyes’. He wasn’t entirely sure they meant it as a compliment or as an insult.

“Of course it is, we’re enemies!”

He rolled his eyes. “ _Were_ enemies.”

“Okay, how about the fact that you’re my rival?”

“Hey, it’s your problem. I never once consider you a rival. And we worked in a different department so don’t you dare say we’re rival in _work._ ” He gave Darren a smile that he hoped would charm him. “Besides, we make a pretty good team, don’t you think?” recalling how awesome they were the day before, when handling the Hydra spy who disguised himself as one of the scientist who use one of the experiment to try to blow up the building. After only a couple of months of it finished being rebuilt.

Darren gritted his teeth. “Still, this is a bad idea—”

“No it’s not. And your pupil’s dilating. Again.” He cut the other off with a kiss.

Scott knew his positivity was spreading (or that he was convincing enough) and he moved them to Darren’s room before he could protest. Clothes were shed, and with Darren’s body facing the bed, Scott’s hand gently prepared him with lube that he found...somewhere. “Where’d you get the lube? I don’t remember ever storing a lube in my room.”

He could see gears turning on Darren’s head. Scott grinned. “Do you really wanna know?”

“Actually, on a second thought, I don’t.”

Scott kept preparing Darren, but from how quick Darren relaxed to the intrusion, he might be the one who was more experienced in his relation with men. Scott imagined it was him was getting ready to get fucked instead of Darren. He imagined he’ll like that very much.

But continue to the present, he directed his eyes to Darren’s ass. It was sinfully round and full and he can’t help himself but knead and kissed it. “Seriously, how are you real?”

"What?"

It was illegal in itself. He has been looking at those really sexy globes for days. Days are especially bad when he walked in on Darren, bending over the experiment table or getting something from one of the lower crates in the store room. Which was almost every day, _thank you very much Darren._

He slowly pushed another one finger in, then another, fascinated with the way it got sucked in immediately, despite how tight the hole was. Scott could see how red Darren’s shoulder was. In fact, he was flushed all the way to his neck, and the back of his head. He kept making this tiny little noises, like he didn’t want to let his voice out but he couldn't help it. Scott loved every single moment of it.

Then he remember that time they fight.

“Do you have a daddy kink?”

Darren craned his head back, sweat rolling down his forehead and lips red from being bitten (so he was holding back his voice). “What now, Scott?”

"Please don’t call me daddy in bed, okay. Even if you want to. It'll be weird. Cause my daughter also calls me that." He makes a face like he was actually thinking about it. “Yeah, even if it’s you, it’ll still be weird instead of sexy.”

"Scott, I swear, if you mention anything about it again--"

His protest got cut off with a keened moan. Scott found the bundle of nerves inside. _Perfect timing, Scott,_ he pat himself in the back internally.

After a sufficient preparation, Scott pulled out, and he was pretty sure from the way Darren subtly tilt his ass into his direction that the other was ready.

"Turn around."

Darren's body was pliant but still he made a small sigh. Maybe thinking ‘why did I let myself get bossed by this guy of all people’. He was getting good at this Darren-reading thing. _Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, Scott._

"I want to see your face."

The other complied, with clear reluctance and his lips was quickly captured by Scott in a passionate kiss.

\---------------------------------

He was lying on his back, hands clenching the sheets to prevent himself from moaning out loud. Scott was licking and biting below his ears and the joint between his neck. One of his hand gave a gentle caress, so different from the hard bite he gave, as if reassuring or calming him down. He’ll be pissed if he wasn’t so aroused (which was weird because Scott was as harmless as a puppy, while Darren usually went after a more, should he say, dangerous sort of partner, matching his in wit and ruthlessness in business).

Because this? Really not his first time. Although this was the first time he (reluctantly) admit to himself that he trusted someone enough to let himself get fucked (maybe that harmlessness played some part in this). Something he definitely had to examine further next time. Next time? Will there be a next time? Will Darren _let it_ be a next time?

“Get on with it, Scott. Or do you actually need a manual for that?” He sneered.

“Alright, alright. No need to get hissy or anything.”

He kissed Darren one more time before pushing in, his moan was swallowed in the kiss, this time gentle, Scott’s hand stroking his cock helped distracting him. Being fucked by someone’s cock turns out to be so much different than his own hand or even a dildo. The arousing heat from Scott’s body. The multiple sensation all over his body from Scott’s hands and mouth. The way Scott was looking at him with, dare he say, affection. Everything was happening at the same time it was almost too much. And Scott hasn’t even moved.

Scott started moving, slowly, at first. His thrust getting harder and faster nearing the peak of their pleasure. Whispering in Darren’s ear of how good he was. His approval washed over Darren, making him craved the words even more than before. And Scott was gentle and not at the same time. Darren’s body was loving it.

Darren never thought he’ll found this fire. This man, who was so different than him but turned out to be someone who can fit his emptiness.

The connection with somebody else that he has been searching for years. The one he thought he was getting before with Hank before he threw him out, and with Hope, before she betrayed him. Although technically Scott was in on the betrayal. But their relationship has been started with that; animosity. Surely it won’t get any worse.

_Wrong._

When it turns out that being so attuned with someone you hate with passion before, it was terrifying. The thought that you could drown yourself in it and be happy with it was upsetting, but gave you warm sensation at the same time.

When he came, it was a surprise. A tide coming to wash over him before he was even aware of it. He tried to muffle his voice, but they came out anyway. A broken and desperate moan, wrenched out of him by Scott’s surprisingly skilled hand. Scott came after.

Vaguely, Darren can feel the hot come coating his insides. Never before he had sex with someone without protection. And condoms didn’t even on his mind once throughout his activity with Scott. _Damn it._

Scott pulled out, immediately assumed the big spoon position after he cleaned both of them out (always so thoughtful) and proceed to cuddle him. He always figured Scott would be a cuddler. Not, that he'd been thinking of it or anything.

He fell asleep to the soft and steady breath of Scott.

\---------------------------------

“Where are you going?” it was morning already and Scott still lying on his bed, naked.

Putting on his clothes, Darren dared a glance at Scott’s direction. He looked confused. And dare he said, a little bit hurt. “I’m going back. Obviously.”

Scott just gave him a incredulous look. “I’m sorry? Obviously? It’s not obvious to me. Are you breaking up with me? After just one night?”

Ah. He might be getting the wrong idea, before. Or maybe it was the right idea? Technically, Darren didn’t even say yes to his ministration before. He’ll throw Darren away anyway, or maybe changed his mind later, because he’ll remember how Darren almost hurt his daughter, just to get the suit. And then he’ll remember how he was more than ready to kill Hope and Hank. Scott might forget about it, but Darren remembered. And when he remembered he might not forgive him.

And even if he did, forgive him, Scott, he was— he was a distraction. He distract Darren so much, not enough to abandon his work, but enough to constantly be on his mind and he won’t— he promised himself he won’t get attached to anyone ever again.

(He certainly won’t acknowledge the fear that was beginning to surface at the thought of another relationship. Another thing he will have to let go against his will)

“Look, Scott. It’s not break up when there’s nothing to begin with. We’re not lovers.”

Another confused look might look adorable on his face any other way, but this was mixed with hurt, so palpable that it gave a twinge on his chest. He wiped his face with his palm. Of course he had to get attached to _Hank’s new protégé_ after only a short period of time. Of all people in the world.

“We’re not? I thought we had a moment back then.”

Darren figured it’ll be easier to just leave but he stayed for a moment, against his better judgment. He sat on the bed, still only in his boxer. “We did, Scott. Just, forget this. Move on. Heck, be with Hope. She always has that fond look on her face every time you’re with her.”

Scott looked like he had a flash of realization and grabbed Darren’s shoulder, willing him to look directly into his eyes. “Is this about her? Are you jealous? Because me and her? We’re just friends. And she doesn’t have any interest in me. Trust me, I’ve asked.”

Of course Scott would be straightforward about it. But Darren cannot be swayed. _Would not. Should not._ He looked away.

From the way Scott frowned, he knew something was up. It’s surprising how perceptive Scott actually is, despite how innocent he is, sometimes. “There’s something isn’t it? Something else. Tell me.”

Darren pushed Scott away. “Nothing. There’s nothing.”

Scott’s hands, two big, warm hands that made Darren insides warmed up and his stomach flutter, rest on his face, making him look at Scott’s. He pulled Darren closer, resting his forehead so their breath mingled together. “Darren--”

“No.”

He endured Scott’s disappointed look (which he was sure deadly in itself because of the way it made his heart constricted painfully) and walked away.

\---------------------------------  
Scott stopped flirting.

Because that was what Darren had wanted. But he still not giving up yet. The friendly interaction continued, even when it was one sided now. Darren acknowledging Scott only when necessary and basically telling him to scram with his expressively perfect brooding eyebrows.

Scott wanted this relationship. His friend called him crazy for wanting to have a relationship with a guy who tried to kill him before, but Darren had changed for the better. And he could see from their interaction the past few months that Darren was actually a good guy. He was just misled in his intention sometimes.

But he won’t force anyone who wasn’t 100% on board into a relationship. He could tell how much Darren wanted this though. He caught the other looking at him with indecipherable look a few times, looking away and continue doing what he was doing before as if it didn’t happen.

It just there was something holding him back.

\---------------------------------

There was a problem in the engineering lab, people said something blew up and hurt somebody badly in their face. Darren’s heart skipped a beat when he heard it. Subtly trying to walk faster to the exploded lab. The medical team was already there. Fussing about someone with a short black hair, singed at the front and face badly burnt it was barely recognizable. For a moment, all of his thought stopped. The body type matched Scott and that hair— he had to stop. He knew it was too much to come to conclusion but he panicked.

He was about to check the victim himself when he heard, “Hey, Darren. What’re you doing all the way to the engineering lab?” then he looked to the burned victim. “Ah. This? Yeah, one of our new prototype explode and injured Daniel, one of the technician. It was my fault, really. I didn’t check it enough.” Which was a lie, he knew, because he knew Scott always check and recheck everything trice, sometimes more, to make sure the equipment was running smoothly. He knew he had to say something, anything. But all he could do was stare at Scott’s face, assuring himself that yes, Scott was still alive. There wasn't any injury on him.

“I will take full responsibility for my actions.”

When he still not saying anything, Scott frowned, waving his hand in front of Darren’s face. “Darren? Did you hear me?”

Darren snapped himself out of it, and nodded. “Yes, I heard you Scott, I’m not deaf.”

Scott rolled his eyes.

“And don’t worry about the accident, I’ll have someone investigate it. I’m sure it’s not your fault.” He can feel Scott’s wide eyes tracking his movement, especially when he put his hand on Scott’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly. Assuring himself once again that Scott was still alive.

Then he walked out, leaving Scott, once again, with a confused look on his face (he seemed to be doing a lot of it lately).

\---------------------------------

Darren was talking to his assistant when the smoke got in from the vents, and immediately the lab went into a lockdown. One of the chemist, Jerry, he remembered, tried to pried open the gate. It won’t open, he knew, the titanium steel too strong for bare hands, while the glass part of the door was enforced with a bullet-proof one. Then he tried to communicate to the people outside, but they, too can’t open the door. Override code didn’t work either. Darren quickly tried to hack the system, remembering those time Scott taught him how to hack on a whim. He said that it might be useful in the emergency and he was right.

Fifteen minutes in and people started coughing heavily, him included, but he pressed on, and soon enough the door open and he thank his fast learning ability. Scientist poured out from the lab, but before he could go out, the door closed, leaving him still inside. He was the last person who tried to get out because he had to make sure no one was left on the lab.

The smoke was too thick and it started to fill his lungs and suddenly he couldn't breathe. His chest constricted and it felt like he was being crushed. An unseen force pressing into his chest and lungs. He tried to grab the edge of the table but his hand slipped and he fell down hard to the floor, knocking his head down on it.

Then he remembered that he used to have asthma when he was little. He stopped having a reaction when he was sixteen, but he always brought an inhaler with him all the time, just in case. He was about to thank his paranoia when he realized he left it in his bag, in the office.

He cursed his luck, and crawled to the closed glass door anyway. Determined to not to die here, in his lab.

\---------------------------------

Scott’s heartbeats were picking up, as he ran to the bio-chemistry lab that Darren was in. His muscles burned, telling him to slow down. But how could he when Darren was in danger. The explosion on the lab turned out to be Hydra’s fault. Again.

Those guys whose jobs were apparently just to destroy peace and world. Literally. They made the fake prototype explode. The one that they snuggled in with the help of an insider (already apprehended) and with people distracted by, it, they gassed the lab, attempting to kidnap Darren so he could make more Cross particle for them (they failed their attempts to replicate the Cross Particle). Their plan was foiled when Scott realized this, and, as an Ant Man, beat them up and gave them to the newly recovered S.H.I.E.L.D to deal with. He changed back, quickly.

He was about to head to the lab when he remembered something. The inhaler he saw Darren put in that morning in his bag. He had seen Darren with it a couple of times, twirling it in his hand with a contemplated look in his eyes. Sometimes he kept it in his pocket, but now he left it in the bag. Scott ran as fast as he can to the office, and back to the lab.

When he arrived, he could see people gathering at the front of the glass door of the lab, and was relieved when he saw the lab coats. Means Darren and his scientists had made it out.

Which turned out to be wrong, as he could see him on the other side of the glass door, on the floor of the lab, still surrounded by the smoke, clutching his chest and heaving breaths. “Move! Everyone move! Why is he still inside?”

“He hacked the computer to open the door and let everyone out first. The door closed in on him when he was coming out.” One of the scientists said. He could see one of his subordinate trying to hack the system on the front door and failed miserably, because the system Scott made was the best. “Move aside! Let me do it!”

His subordinate gave him a wide-eyed nod and moved aside, not used to seeing his boss’ impatient look and shout. He put in a code he had for emergency and the door opened, not quickly enough in his opinion.

Without a barrier, he could hear the shortness of breath, and how red Darren’s face was from not getting enough air. He pulled Darren’s body close to him, pressing the inhaler into his mouth.

A couple of times, he could see Darren unconscious from pain and exhaustion, but breathing normally. Almost. He still need pure oxygen. He was so relieved that he didn’t realize he was kissing Darren’s forehead and clutching his arm like a lifeline, until one of the medical staff tried to pry him off Scott. He reluctantly gave Darren away and followed him to the infirmary.

People will talk. He can already imagine Darren’s wrath when he found out.

\---------------------------------

When Darren woke up, he could see Scott sitting in one of the uncomfortable white chair beside his bed. His shoulder hunched and pallor face. He had this haunted look on his eyes. There was something different about him, though. “How long….?”

“Six hours. You were unconscious for six hours.”

“What happened?”

Scott told him all about what happen. But he was telling in in a tight controlled manner. His voice sound emotionless but there was this tension in his shoulder, of barely controlled anger. “Something wrong, Scott?”

He thought Scott was going to explode in anger. Maybe telling him how reckless he was, not going for the door first when he knew there was a possibility of him having an asthma attack (which he would answer by he didn’t remember about it before) or how he was the one who was supposed to be reckless, not him.

Scott just said, “You were going to die.” His voice was soft and small but it contained so much emotion that it threw Darren off. “Do you know, how I would feel, if you actually die? Do you?”

“Scott—“

Daren tried to sit upright, Scott helping him despite how shaken he was, hand trembling in unsteady move. He tried to pull back, but Darren prevented it, holding his hand in his palm. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. I’m not your problem anymore.”

The other gritted his teeth, and it was the first time he seen Scott so angry. “I don’t get you, Darren.”

This time it was Darren who was left alone and confused.

\---------------------------------

“I want you to go to Scott’s house and bring him this.” Hank said, dropping a pile of files on the desk in his lab. Darren was already back to work after only two days of rest, even that had to be forced by the Medical Chief.

"And what if I said no, Hank? I'm not your assistant anymore." Darren sneered. Hank just gave him a chuckle. "Yes, but you're still my employee. I could pull the boss card if I have to."

"The answer's still no."

Hope suddenly walked in and said, “It’s funny how you think you can say no to my father at all. You always say yes, Darren." It pissed him off, this true statement about him, but he decided against the childish act of sticking his tongue out because it was a Scott thing to do, not him. He spent way too much time with Scott already, his crazy habit stuck around.

“Or, I could beat you into submission." She smirked. "Remember all those matches where you lost against me, over and over again?"

"You can beat me up to a pulp all you want, Hope. I'm still not going to do it." He shrugged.

"People already talked, Darren. If you're worried about that it's too late."

He turned his chair to Hope's direction. "Yeah about that---"

Hope waved her hand, her universal sign of _'shut the hell up'_ "Look, just this time, please, don't be a stubborn shithead and go to his house. I can't believe I'm saying this but he needs you."

Turning his head, Darren gave her a confused frown. "What do you mean? What happened?"

That annoying smirk was on her face again. "Guess you just have to go and finds out." She said, walking out with an amused Hank following her.

Pyms and their meddling. Now he actually had to go, unanswered question will leave him too agitated to do anything. Always has been and Hope knew this, knowing him since his university days.

"Brian, take over." Calling his assistant over to his work desk.

He took his own car, a sleek black jaguar. And drove to Scott's house. He knew Scott lived alone, in the house a couple of blocks near his ex-wife's house, so he could visit his daughter more often. _A daughter that he almost killed,_ the thought entered his mind again. He hit his head on the steering wheel, after he stopped in front of the house. One of main reason to not continue whatever this thing that they had.

He walked out and hesitated at the door. Should he knock? Should he ring the bell? Should he just walk in? He knew there was no one else in the house except Scott. While he's contemplating on things, the front door opened, revealing the very kid that Darren threatened.

What surprised Darren was the scream. "Mommy, daddy's boyfriend is at the door!"

"Wait!" He reached out to her shoulder, willing her to understand. "What do you mean boyfriend? I'm just—" he honestly didn't know how to explain the situation, before so he opt for honesty instead. "Your father, he was a rival of mine, but now we're just co-workers. Definitely not boyfriend, understand?"

She gave him adorable confused stare and _what is this Darren didn't usually like kids. Now what?_ "Yeah I know your voice. And before you said you want my daddy too. I ask my friend who is in the higher grade than me and she said it means you like him very much."

_Oh no._

"Besides, Auntie Hope said you're daddy's boyfriend and when you fight with him before it was just a 'lover's spat'. Oh and she said to call you Uncle Darren."

Again, the adorable confused stare. "Uncle Darren, what does 'lover's spat' means? Auntie Hope said I can't ask mommy. And daddy is sick. Are you here to take care of daddy?"

He was going to kill Hope. Slowly and painfully. And probably Hank too. Since he was pretty sure the old man's in on this.

Before he got the chance to answer, Scott's ex wife came out of a room, which was apparently Scott's room, from the way Scott’s wife looked inside of the room and gave whoever insides the familiar look that he knew he gave Scott several times. That he was being careless and an idiot.

Ah. So that what Hope means. But he got his ex-wife's already. He didn't need Darren to take care of him or anything. He might even got the chance to get back together with her, he bitterly thought.

_Stop, Darren. So what if they get back? Not your problem._

"Oh thank god you're here. I have to take Cassie to school and he has no one to take care of him. But now that you're here..."

She ushered Cassie to go to the car first then turned back to him. "I don't know if you're serious with him or not. You big corporate people always difficult to predict. But he is."

She sighed. "This is the first time I've seen that smile since his time with me."

He gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. You probably don't want to hear about him and me. But I can tell that he loves you. God knows why because he usually hate your kind of guy. So treat him with respect. Because just so you know, I'm trained in several martial arts with names that I'm pretty sure you can't even pronounce. Bye!"

Darren faced a lot of threat in his life. So he knew for sure Scott's ex-wife was actually serious in what she said. He always seemed to be surrounded by dangerous women.

He shook his head, let himself in and lock the door. He let himself into Scott's room and there he is. Lying in bed with a cooler pack in his forehead.

"Scott?"

Hearing his voice, Scott cracks open his eye, smiling when he realized who's coming. “Hey, Darren. Come in."

Stubborn as he was, he tried to sit up, cooling pack fell down his face.

There's a nasty bruise spreading on his forehead.

"Scott! What...?" Darren ran to Scott's side, putting a pillow behind his back so Scott can sit comfortably.

"Heh. Just some souvenirs from helping out Falcon. You know, one of _The_ Avengers? One of Hydra's minion knocked me out. Just a concussion, thankfully." He winced. Darren raised his eyebrows. "And?"

"And I might've fractured a ribs or two. And my right hand. Which is why I'm wearing this sling." Darren was so focused on the forehead, he missed the sling.

"Jesus, Scott. If you could stop being so reckless for once—"

"Hey! Not true. I'm careful okay. This time it's not my fault. It's the new guy they brought in. He's the one who was reckless." He waved his one good hand excitedly. “He was strong and had a metal arm and everything. But as soon as there’s danger coming to Steve’s—Captain America’s— way then he did every single thing he can think of to prevent it. Including throwing _me_ to the enemy. What, do I look like a sack a potato?”

“I couldn’t tell, really.” Darren deadpanned.

The other snorted. “Now, you choose to be funny of all times.” He laughed. “You’ll get along well with Tony. You both have weird timing and sense of humor.”

“I didn't know you’re on first name basis with the Iron Man. And, Captain America.”

The smirk was insufferable. “Jealous?”

“No.”

Darren pinched the bridge of his nose. Why he even thought for a second of going into a relationship with Scott was beyond him. He was reckless and infuriating. At least he didn't have to worry about hair loss from stress. He was brought out of his thought by Scott's left hand, hesitantly tangled with his right hand, trying to drag him to the bed. "C'mon. Can't really fall asleep now with concussion. Tell me a story."

He gave Scott an exasperated sigh. "I'm not a story teller. And definitely not your housekeeper. You can't boss me around." It earned him a small chuckle from Scott. Who winced because it jostled his ribs.

Despite that, he went along with the tug. Sitting on the bed on Scott's left side. They talked, for an hour before Scott fell asleep on his shoulder. After two hours, his hand cramped, but he didn't want to wake Scott up. He scoffed. He was getting soft. Four hours in, he couldn't stand the dull feeling in his arm. It was time to wake Scott anyway.

"Scott. Wake up. Time for your medicine."

"Hmm." Instead of waking up, he snuggled deeper into Darren's shoulder.

It was...cute. So cute that Darren can't help himself and kissed the top of Scott’s head. It startled himself. That simple action that he never actually did for anyone in the past. Scott woke up.

"If you wanna kiss me, just say so." And he leaned forward.

His palm stopped Scott’s advance. “Wait. Scott," He took a deep breath. "Why aren’t you angry with me about Cassie? What if I’ve diverted to Hydra next time you see me? Have you thought about it?”

“You won’t hurt Cassie. Even before you weren’t actually doing anything to her.”

Darren looked away. “I was about to.”

“Darren, you were, _are,_ a businessman and a scientist. Not a killer. You’re ambitious, yes, but I’m not convinced that ‘killing a child’ is in your to-do list.” It wasn’t. But didn’t mean he won’t do it in the future, for his cause.

Scott put his hand on top of Darren’s. “I’m not saying that I’m not pissed by what you did before. Cause believe me, I was. Before…“ he hesitated. “Ah. Before, I was actually going to go subatomic and rip your equipment box apart.”

“You! What the hell were you thinking? You won’t be able to come back from it!“ Darren really wanted to slap Scott in the face for his idiocy.

He winced. “Yeah, yeah. I was pretty desperate. But I’m thankful that I didn’t do that. I don’t…want to be a killer.” He looked down at his hand, a sad look on his face, and pulled it back. “I get it. You don’t want me. And that’s—that’s okay. I understand, and I’m sorry to push myself on you these past few months when you clearly have no interest in me—“

 _Fuck it_ , Darren thought. And kissed Scott, catching him by surprise.

From the surprised moan Scott made, he wasn't expecting Darren to give in. Scott kissed back with fervor, trying wrapped his arm around Darren’s neck, but he forgot to use the uninjured one, and fell forward by accident. Darren tried to hold his weight, moving his hand forward and nudge Scott’s ribs by mistake, stopping when he heard Scott’s cries of pain.

"Got it. No kissing while I’m hurt."

Darren gave Scott a look, an upturned smile on his lips. "And no sex either."

Yes, Scott was actually a twelve year old in a body of a grown up when he again pout in disappointment. "I know that. I might not like it, but I know, okay. Why does everyone keep thinking that I'm an idiot?"

"Well, I, for one,” He leaned forward to kiss Scott again. “Think you're very smart."

Scott gave him skeptic look. "…really? Because at the beginning you said I'm a waste of time."

Rolling his eyes, he stood out to grab a glass of water and medicine, which was left on the nearby table, reading the label to make sure it was the right one. "You're still bitter about it? It's before I work with you and seen your capabilities."

“But after that you still insult me regularly!”

Darren feigned innocence. “It’s your fault you couldn’t tell the difference between tease and insult.”

"Oh really? Then you _do_ like me." He smirked.

"Don't push it, Lang."

“Please?”

He sighed. “Yes, fine. I do like you. Happy?”

If he had to describe the look on Scott’s face, it was filled with content. “Very.”

Darren walked back to the bed. “Here, now drink your medicine.”

Their relationship might not be perfect, not even good to begin with, but they’ll learn. Well, he’ll try to, at least. This might work better than all his relationship before.

Maybe he should sent flowers, to Hope. Just, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually started writing this...maybe about a month ago. But real life meddles, and I keep changing the unfinished product because I wasn't satisfied with it. I figured if I don't post it now I'll never do it. So here. The overly dramatical fic.
> 
> Read it on the wiki that Darren originally had heart disease in the comics. But I changed my mind and instead gave him asthma because, uh, why not. Haha.
> 
> Apologize for any mistake I made.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------
> 
> Hit me up if you wanna chat : @harukaryuumao


End file.
